fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees (Part 3)
Jason Voorhees is the Serial Killer and the Antagonist of the Friday the 13th: The Game who hunts down and kills the Counselors who enter the camp. This version is based on his Friday the 13th Part 3 movie appearance and is unlocked at the start of the game. History After barely surviving his encounter with Ginny in Part 2, Jason sets his sights on a new section of Crystal Lake...Higgins Haven. Sporting the iconic hockey mask and an impressive muscular build. Jason doles out punishment in glorious 3D as he kills nearly everyone in sight. Only after being stabbed, hung, and struck in the head with an axe. Is Jason finally defeated by heroine Chris Higgins in one of the series best endings, Thanks to Friday the 13th Part 3. A horror icon was born that strikes fear into the hearts of millions more than 30 years later. After August 13th 1982. a hockey mask would never look the same again. Appearance Part 3 Jason wears a green Rugby button-up Shirt and underneath is a white t-shirt with his lower clothing being light blue jeans, and his footwear of black boots with a red-streaked hockey mask with three triangles one on top and two on the sides and this appearance is now bald and has no hair on his head or face. Unmasked Part 3 Jason reveals that he has a green left eye and a blue right eye, his nose is unnaturally large with his upper lip limped up, and his right side ear is lower than his left side, and his lower and upper teeth are now visible with what seems to be a worse case of an overbite this is likely due to his Hydrocephalus disease. Part 3 Jason appearance is now incredibly more muscular than his Part 2 Jason appearance. Weapon Part 2 Jason Voorhees wields his iconic Axe which is his primary weapon until reaching level 113 for the Weapon Swapping and comes with its own various weapon specific kills with the Weapon itself not being tied to the specific Jason that is selected. Powers and Abilities *Morph: Part 3 Jason has the ability to Morph which its activation is instant once Jason spawns but will have a 38 second cooldown. *Shift: Part 3 Jason has the ability to Shift for a duration of 5 seconds and a cooldown of 28 seconds and its activation to be available in will take a minute and 29 seconds. *Sense: Part 3 Jason has the ability to Sense for a duration of 11 seconds and a cooldown of 19 seconds and its activation to be available will take 38 seconds. *Stalk: Part 3 Jason has the ability to Stalk for a duration of 19 seconds when moving but when standing still completely it takes 3 minutes and 20 seconds and a cooldown of 28 seconds and its activation to be available will take a minute and 54 seconds. *Can Run: Part 3 Jason like any of the living Jason's has the ability to Run. *Traps: Part 3 Jason has 5 traps for him to place. *Rage: Part 3 Jason has the ability to Rage for a duration of Unlimited time when filled. Part 3 Jason can destroy an unbarricaded door with 3 hits and a barricaded door in 6 hits. Trivia *Part 3 Jason movie actor was Richard Brooker where he appeared in Friday the 13th Part 3. *Richard Brooker the actor who played Part III Jason had sadly passed away April 8th, 2013. *Richard Brooker is the first to don the hockey mask as Jason. *Jason Voorhees from Part 3 is still a Human just like the Part 2 and Part 4 counterparts. *This Jason has a Hand Axe for a signature weapon instead of the machete. *Within Friday the 13th: Part 3 his name was never once stated by any characters. *This version is the beginning of the iconic Muscular appearances of Jason. *Because of Part 3 and because of Richard Brooker the iconic Hockey Mask became a trademark for the character and the series. *Part 3 Jason in Beta had his weakness as water speed instead of Stalk. *Though Part III Jason’s motion capture work was done by Jason Actor Veteran Kane Hodder, the image of Jason’s face behind the mask is of Richard Brooker’s likeness as Jason this was done by both Gun Media and IllFonic to pay homage to his contribution to the Friday the 13th series. Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters